A need exists for a dual support connector that can hold a glass panel to a structural panel of a door in a concealed manner that is quick to install, easy to use, and requires no training.
A need exists for a dual support connector that allows a retrofit of existing doors and windows for better insulation, to save on the use of fossil fuels and associated energy costs.
A need exists for a dual support connector that allows a retrofit of existing doors and windows to provide greater levels of safety in the home for children and senior citizens.
A further need exists for a lightweight, rust resistant, dual support connector that can be hidden within the door, presenting a strong but attractive appearance without forming holes in the existing doors or windows.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.